


Unload Sharpshooter

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison)



Series: Beef Keef and Sharpshooter [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Come Swallowing, Dirty Little Secret, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) needs a release, Klance smut, Lance (Voltron) is horny, Lance is 18, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot With Smut, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Top Keith, bed buddies to fuck buddies, klance, smut with plot, what happens in the castleship stays in the castleship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Keith has his very first panic attack after nearly sacrificing his life for the team in the battle of Naxzela. Taking a night off from the Blade with an overnight at the Castleship, Lance helps him deal by spending the night in his room. What starts as a platonic sleepover changes when Keith wakes up to find himself hard and grinding against Lance.





	1. "You like that, don't you?"

What a strange thing… To decide to die and then to find yourself still among the living…

The last thing Keith wanted to do was return to the Castleship. Returning the Blade base sounded like the most appealing option, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Not when Allura tasked him with escorting Lotor to the Castleship. He was the closet in proximity to Lotor’s craft when the Battle of Naxzela ended. Keith could’ve said no, but what excuse would he give that wouldn’t involve confessing that he’d tried to sacrifice his life for the team?

Keith set about leading Lotor’s ship to dock on the Castleship. Matt was trying to hail him. Keith ignored his call. Matt was the only one who knew what Keith had tried to do and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about it. Even acknowledge it.

Lotor arriving was the new big drama. Everyone was in a tizzy over how they felt about aligning with Lotor. Keith barely registered their distress. He just did his job, bringing a handcuffed Lotor right up to the group. With most people focused on Lotor Keith gets away unnoticed, well, no only mostly.

Shiro remembered to greet him and Lance said something mocking along the lines of “long time, no see, Mullet,” but Keith couldn’t be bothered to respond.

He wanted to take off, to go, to not even look anyone in the eye. He just can’t right now. This place, this group was too much for him. He wanted to retreat to the Blade where things were simple. Where he thrived on routine. Where he was just a cog in the machine and no one expected to him lead. Where he was just one of many agents, none more important than the other. All prepared to sacrifice themselves for the cause.

That was it. That’s what started the tremble in his hands and Keith knew that attempting to fly the cruiser he’d stolen wasn’t the best idea. Not when his eyes refused to focus and his hands refused to steady and there was a lump in his throat so large, he couldn’t begin to fumble his way through a half assed goodbye.

Keith found himself heading towards his room. That was good though. If he stayed no one would question why he wasn’t engaging just now. They’d assume he would talk to them later and maybe he was just tired from battle and needed rest. His room was one place he could be alone because he needed all eyes off of him just now.

The door to his room sprang open as he approached, like it recognized an old friend returning. Keith found himself leaning against the door frame, taking breaths that he meant to be deep and slow, but kept getting strangled on the intake so he’d quickly follow it with another then another.

Something wasn’t right with his heart. Keith had been in plenty of situations where the adrenaline made his heart race, but this didn’t feel the same. He kept feeling this bubbling sensation in his chest, like his heart was fucking up on timing its beats and would stop for half a second then resume with an extra hard pump followed by a whole lot of racing. Fuck. What if he was having a heart attack?

He needed to relax.

Keith lay down on his old bed and tried to calm down. Mistake. He lasted two seconds before rolling over and pushing up to sitting. He felt sick. He couldn’t be still. He wanted to run or fight or do something to get whatever this rancid energy was out of his body. He swung his feet to the ground, keeling over his knees, trying to take deep breaths. Keith’s leg was jumping, his body was reeling, rocking forward. He was trying not to cry out, to keep the tears locked in.

Patience yields focus.

But trying to be patient made it worse, it brought up the view through the cruiser windshield, the Galra ship’s shield drawing ever closer, his hand pushing the accelerator as hard as possible…

“Keith?”

Keith looked to the door. He hadn’t heard Lance knock or open it. He should’ve locked the fucking thing.

“Are you okay?”

“Get the fuck out!” snapped Keith. No, he didn’t usually speak to Lance that way, but he didn’t want to be seen like this.

“Okay, wrong question,” said Lance, strangely unoffended. Then he took a step inside. “How many lights are you on your Blade suit?”

“What?” asked Keith. He was gnawing his jaw, that nervous awful energy trying to get out.

“How many lights on your Blade suit?”

“What the hell does that matter?” asked Keith.

“Just count them and tell me the answer.”

Keith decided it was just best to tell Lance the answer so he would fuck off already, but then he realized he didn’t know and he would actually have to count. Four on the front, two on the neck, two on the feet, and on the back…

Lance must’ve noticed Keith trying to look over his shoulder because he leaned back and said, “Seven on the back.”

“Seventeen,” said Keith. “I’m not counting the mask.”

“Count the mask,” urged Lance.

Keith thought about it then said, “Twenty-three. Why did you need to know so urgently?”

“How big is your blade?” asked Lance, ignoring Keith’s question.

“What is this?” asked Keith.

“How many fingers wide? How many fingers tall?”

“You don’t need to know that,” said Keith, annoyed.

“Oh, so it’s a small blade,” said Lance, nodding knowingly. “Say no more.”

“No, it’s…” Honestly! Keith took out his blade and started to measure it against his fingers. This was so fucking dumb! “Four by fifteen,” said Keith. “But it’s bigger when activated.”

“Aren’t we all,” snickered Lance. “How many panels on the door?” asked Lance, finding another pointless question that really needed to be answered.

Keith counted the panels and told him by which point Lance had another question for him. A whole lot of questions that involved counting or measuring things around the room. Keith caught on to the reasoning part way through.

“How many lines on my hand?” asked Lance, placing his hand palm up in Keith’s hand. Keith’s thumb automatically ran over Lance’s palm as he counted, but he immediately knew he had to stop. Just the sensation of brushing his thumb against Lance’s palm was too much.

Keith’s hand was gloved, but Lance’s hand was bare and even when they’d bonded and held hands, Keith hadn’t touched Lance’s bare skin. But he’d been thinking about his hands since then. Imagined their gloveless touch while stroking himself. Imagining his own hand was Lance or that his cock was Lance’s. Both worked. Both felt amazing.

Keith withdrew his hand, gulping back the guilt of lewd thoughts past and present. Besides, he was calm now.

“How did you know how to help me?” asked Keith.

Lance shrugged. “You’re not the first person to have a panic attack around here. It happened to me the first week we arrived. Shiro taught me strategies for getting through it.”

“Shiro taught me patience yields focus,” Keith said, dumbly.

“Focusing on a panic attack will make it way worse,” said Lance. “No, the trick is to focus on your physical environment. Our memories, our traumas, they’re always in our heads, but this moment,” said Lance spreading out his fingers to indicate everything. “It’s just for now. You can connect to the physical by focusing on what you see, what you hear, what you smell, what you can touch…” Lance’s hands unconsciously gripped the bedding.

Keith immediately had another dirty thought and gulped it down. What was wrong with him right now? Were his only moods anguish or desire with no in between?

“Thanks,” said Keith. “I should go now.”

“You’re not just taking off right away, are you?” asked Lance and Keith could see there was disappointment there and it surprised him. “I mean you need to sleep anyway, why not sleep here? At least say hi to everyone in the morning when you feel better. Then they’ll stop worrying about you.”

“Worrying about me?”

“Yeah, you were out of it when you came in. Everyone was worried.”

Keith felt uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be seen that way. “I’m fine.”

“No, you weren’t,” said Lance. “And we worry because we care about you. So do you want to talk about it?”

Keith felt a jolt of fear. Oh no, it was about his crush on Lance. What gave him away?

“About whatever triggered that panic attack?”

Better but also way not better. Keith felt his mouth go dry. How to even begin to explain? “I thought focusing on it was bad.”

“In the moment you’re panicked,” said Lance. “But talking about it when you’re calm helps.”

“I -,” Keith began, but he could already feel his heart speeding up.

“Maybe it’s still too soon,” said Lance who must’ve seen Keith’s distress. “Get some rest for now.”

Lance was talking like it was decided that Keith would spend the night in the Castleship. “I think I should get back to the Blade. Kolivan probably has a new assignment for me already.” Keith willed himself to stand up, but the truth was he was exhausted.

“Panic attacks take a lot out of you,” said Lance. “Relax for the night. I’ll be here if you need me.”

This last statement was unexpected. “You’re not staying here,” said Keith.

“It’s cool,” said Lance with a shrug. “I’ll sleep on the floor. I won’t make it weird by sleeping in your bed.” Lance chuckled.

“Lance, I just want to be alone,” said Keith. That was a lie. That was a fucking lie. Keith was always alone and he was sick of it. Lance looked like he was processing this. Probably knew it was bullshit and was trying to come up with the right way to call Keith out on it. Keith let out a frustrated sigh. “You don’t have to sleep on the floor. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

It was noticeable how Lance perked up. “No, you’re the one who had a crisis. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“I do it all the time with the Blade.”

“All the more reason you should enjoy a bed for a night,” said Lance. “Besides, I have like ten people in my family and I’m the youngest of my siblings. Every time we take a vacation together, guess who doesn’t get a bed? I’m used to it.”

“But you have your whole skincare routine,” said Keith.

“I can skip it,” said Lance. 

“I…,” began Keith looking down at his Blade outfit. “I need to change.” He could just sleep in his Blade suit, he’d done it many times before, but he’d rather not.

“By all means,” said Lance, not moving.

“So you…,” began Keith.

“Right,” said Lance, jumping to his feet. “I’ll change too and be right back.” 

Lance was out of the room in a flash. ‘Lock that door,’ Keith told himself. ‘Lock that door and do not let him back in.’ Letting his crush sleep in his bedroom was just the most idiotic idea Keith had ever had. Keith left the door unlocked.

Keith didn’t have much for clothing here. Allura had given him a pair of red pajamas when he’d first arrived, but he’d never touched them, preferring to stay in his street clothes and just remove layers as the temperature called for it. He had those clothes too. He’d left them here, but the thought of sleeping in jeans didn’t appeal to Keith and he was NOT wearing just his boxers. Keith settled on his usual black tee and pairing it with the red Altean pajama bottoms.

The bottoms felt thin and loose fitting which was strange for Keith as he was used to formfitting armor. He was completely covered, but the lightness of the material felt very exposing. Was it too late to rethink the jeans?

Lance walked back into the room without knocking (of course.) And since Keith had spent so long fretting over the pants, he was still shirtless. Lance stopped, his eyes drifting downwards. Keith hid his blush, by pulling his shirt over his head.

“Nice gainz,” said Lance. “You been hitting the gym?”

“Going on missions,” said Keith.

“Cool,” said Lance. “I trained in the aerial arts. Built some lean muscle. Just sayin’.”

“I saw the Voltron Show broadcast,” said Keith.

“You did?” asked Lance, dropping his stuff down on Keith’s desk. He’d changed into his pajamas and brought his pillow, blanket, sleep mask, and what looked like a white noise machine. Lance sure loved his comforts. “What’d you think?”

“Cheesy,” said Keith. But then he’d also loved it. He missed them all so much and seeing them like that, happy and putting on a show and then inevitably fighting a real battle, made Keith happy.

“Yeah, but I did good, right?” asked Lance. He gave his pillow a fluff before setting it on the ground next to the bed.

Lance was fishing for a compliment. Keith wasn’t exactly sure what to say as he assumed whatever he said would be immediately mocked. “Yep,” said Keith in the most non-committal answer ever. “Good night.” Keith flipped off the light and they were left with the glow of the LED’s on the walls, ceiling, and floors.

“Okay, good night,” said Lance, a bit of disappointment in his voice. He’d really wanted to talk about the Voltron Show.

Keith lay down and heard the whirr sound of Lance turning on his white noise machine. He watched Lance’s silhouette lower to the floor. Listened to the rustle of his blanket as Lance settled.

“Thank you,” said Keith. “For calming me down.” It was a stupid time to bring it up again. Honestly Keith wished he could forget it, but at least with the lights off it hid the blush on his face.

“You’re welcome,” said Lance. “You’re not alone in this, Keith. We all get frightened, but we have each other for support. Even if you’re away with the Blade, that doesn’t change.”

Keith felt the clench of his jaw. It did indeed feel like it had changed. Like there wasn’t a place for him here anymore. But he’d chosen that. He’d known there wasn’t room for both him and Lance on the team, they had similar skills, a similar purpose, but he knew how much it meant to Lance to be part of Voltron. It was obvious Keith would need to step back especially since he had a place with the Blade of Marmora.

Cue lying awake for half an hour straight while listening to Lance shuffle around on the floor! He wasn’t comfortable. That liar. Keith knew he should just let Lance share the bed. But he really, really, really couldn’t bring himself to say the actual words.

“Just get up here already!” snapped Keith. Okay, that was one way to invite your crush into your bed.

“Fine, but you better not snore,” said Lance, getting up as if it was the greatest chore ever asked of him. “Scoot,” he said to Keith. Keith made room, shimmying towards the wall. Lance dropped his pillow beside Keith’s.

“Aren’t we doing head to toe?” asked Keith. It was how they slept on Blade missions.

“Why? Our junk would still be lined up,” said Lance. Okay, fair point. “Besides, foot kicks foot, not so bad. Foot kicks face, bad mojo.”

Lance sat down in his area. He took Keith’s blanket and gave it a snap to spread it out then lay it over both of them. Um, why was he not using his own blanket?

“Goodnight,” said Lance, pulling his sleep mask down over his eyes. He turned outwards. Keith spun to face the wall. Okay, this could work. “I’m here if you need anything,” added Lance. Anything? Why did he have to word it that way? Now nothing was okay.

Keith lay there and tried to sleep, but instead he felt a sense of impending doom, his hear rate ticking back up. ‘Stay in the moment,’ he reminded himself, but that made him focus on his heart speeding up and that made him more anxious. ‘Pick something else,’ he scolded and that’s when he picked up on the sound of Lance’s soft breathing. Keith decided to count the breaths ‘one, two, three…’ to ‘forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven…’ There was no ending to this practice in addition and that was comforting, knowing Lance’s breaths would stretch on throughout the night. Keith last remembered his count being in the four-thousand’s before sleep pulled him under.

Sleep wasn’t peaceful. He must’ve been shifting a lot in his sleep because he kept bumping against Lance and waking himself up. Carefully withdrawing whatever limb had gone astray and trying to make his body small against the wall. Lance’s body seemed to be a magnet with Keith’s drawn to it.

His dreams were vivid too. A mix of yesterday’s battle, but set on ice with Coran riding on top of a Galra ship. Keith kept trying to shake off the nonsense dreams only to fall back into one equally as nonsensical. Then he slipped into the worst of it. Back in the stolen ship, racing towards the Galra shield, but this time there was no last second save from Lotor’s blast. There was impact.

Keith startled himself awake, kicking out and rocking his body into reality. He found himself mid-panic attack. His throat so tight he felt like he couldn’t get any air in. His heart racing to the point where he felt pain in his chest.

“Keith, Keith, it’s okay,” came Lance’s voice. How Keith was behaving that would’ve alerted Lance, he didn’t know. He was so caught in the thick of it he didn’t know how he appeared from the outside. “It’s okay, it’s just a shockwave.”

Keith didn’t know what that meant, but he felt Lance’s body shift until Lance was hugging him from behind, his one arm wrapping around to Keith’s front.

“It’s just the adrenaline in your system,” said Lance. Yeah, like that helped anything. Keith felt like he was dying. “How many lights in the room?”

“One, two…,” began Keith, looking up. His voice was so choked. He couldn’t remember the rest of the room, he’d have to shift to look, but Lance was holding him so tight…

“What do you smell?” asked Lance.

Keith had to focus for that. Smell wasn’t a sense he paid a lot of attention to. “A bit like burning dust. Maybe from your noise machine.” His voice had opened up a bit, but when he spoke he tasted salt. Was he crying? When did that start. “And I taste salt.”

“Didn’t even need to ask you that one,” said Lance, his voice was impressed. “Focus on touch now. What do you feel?”

Keith swore Lance added just a bit of pressure to his hug. Felt the lean boy’s body press just a little more firmly against his back. God. He could not say that. “Wet,” said Keith and realized he needed to clarify and fast! “Tears on my pillow. Cool sheets. Softness on the fabric of my pants.”

“So I’m not registering with your brain at all?” asked Lance, his hand sliding up from Keith’s stomach, up to his side.

Oh god. He wanted it acknowledged. “No,” gulped Keith. “You’re there too. Just didn’t want to make it awkward.”

“Is this not okay?” asked Lance, shifting back just a little. “You’re not really a hugger, are you?”

“No, it’s…” Keith gulped again. He was not panicked anymore, he was 100% focused on the sensation of Lance holding him. “Warm.” There. He’d described it.

“’kay,” said Lance, his hand absentmindedly dropping back to Keith’s stomach.

‘Dear Kogane, you fucker, if you get a boner right now, I will end you!’ Keith didn’t know what good that threat would do. The realization that Lance’s hand was a mere six inches from his dick was suddenly all Keith could think about. No one had ever gotten this close. Keith himself only touched it on the rarest of occasions (non-bathroom related.) And he hadn’t slept anywhere not surrounded by Galra in so long that he had a lot of built up tension… Tonight would’ve been a good night to relieve it if he hadn’t invited Lance into his bed. Hindsight is a bitch.

“I was going to use my ship to take out Haggar’s shield,” Keith blurted out the confession. He almost had to go back and revisit it. It was that or keep focusing on how fucking great Lance’s body felt against his. The solution was to get real dark, real fast.

“But you were in your ship,” said Lance.

“Yeah,” agreed Keith, letting Lance do the math. “I know it was dumb. I know I shouldn’t be prepared to just die like that. I know I have people that care about me and would be sad if I were gone. Lance, I know all that so please don’t be angry.”

“Angry?” repeated Lance. Keith could feel Lance shake his head no, feel the brush of his chin against Keith’s neck. “Yeah, I’m angry, but not with you. I’m angry we’re in a war thatgets us feeling like our only choice is to give up our lives.” The hand against Keith’s stomach clenched into a fist. “It’s just bullshit sometimes, you know?”

“I know,” agreed Keith. “I was mad at myself… for trying it.”

“I understand,” said Lance. “I don’t want to, but I get it. And you don’t need to hear me say that I’d miss you.”

Keith had expected the word ‘we’ to be in there, but Lance had said ‘I.’ This was too much. Having Lance hold him, having Lance be kind to him…. He didn’t want to hope that his meant something. Keith couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t dream of saying anything. He just lay there letting the seconds stretch out into minutes and eventually feeling that tug of sleep, letting it take him.

Keith didn’t know how long he’d slept for, but he was aware there had been a position change. Lance’s warmth wasn’t against his back anymore, but his front. Maybe Lance had rolled over in his sleep and missing him, Keith had rolled too and pressed himself against his back. His hands weren’t on him though. One was folded and situated between the bed and him with chin against his hand. His other arm lay across his own side. Meanwhile his body and legs were bent in an S shape to perfectly mold to Lance’s position. Here was the real kicker though, he was rock hard.

Fuck!

Keith had tried so hard not to be turned on by Lance’s proximity and here he’d gone and done it in his sleep. What had he been dreaming about? Or was it even the dream? Was it pheromones in the air? Was it unconscious friction between the two bodies? Was it Lance’s radiating warmth? Was it hormonal starvation?

Ultimately the trigger didn’t matter, he just needed to deal with the consequences. Forget getting rid of the erection, what was realistic was removing its contact from Lance. Because yeah, it was pressed into him. Actually into his ass, bent upwards in Keith’s pajamas pants and nestled nicely in the crevice of Lance’s butt cheeks. Like it fit there. Like Lance’s ass was a damn holder for the thing. And because the pajama pant material was so thin, it felt so close to skin contact. He could not handle this. He needed to get it away from Lance and he needed to do it without waking Lance up.

Backwards. Retreat was his only option. Keith started to wiggle. God, it was stupid, but he had to move slow if he didn’t want to rock the bed. It was working, direct contact turning into millimeters of space between them. That was something. He kept at it, agonizingly slow until he’d gotten an inch and half gap between them and that’s when his butt his the wall and he realized there was nowhere else to go.

Okay, that’s fine. At least he wasn’t touching Lance anymore. He’d just have to hangout here and think of unsexy things until his dick calmed the fuck down. Boobs. Think of boobs.

“Mmm,” Lance made a little cooing noise. Almost like he’d transmitted his boob thought to Lance’s brain and got him excited. No. That was crazy.

Wrong again. What was crazy was Lance then scooting himself back so he was pressed right up against Keith again and there was his dick nestled in that little butt cheek groove again and Keith was gonna die because now he was pinned. This was a fucking disaster. This is why head to toe was better! Because dicks didn’t press into butts quite the same when they were head to toe. Keith knew. He’d been accidentally spooned by a half-Galra half-Arusian Blade member once and they are short and their bits didn’t line up. The guy just cuddled up to Keith’s knees and that was that.

There was no way this situation could get any worse.

It got worse.

Lance moved. He seemed to be stretching himself in his sleep, arching his back, but that just made his ass grind in and up against Keith shaft and Keith felt this delicious shock of pleasure that immediately shifted into guilt and regret and terror. No. The solution was not to get more turned on. The solution was not to get off on this!

Lance arched again, moving just the same way, causing the same change reaction of sensations and emotions in Keith. That’s it. This had to be a prank. There was no way this torture was happening organically. Lance arched back relaxed causing his ass to drag back down over his dick and Keith had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping. Keith wasn’t even one to moan. He liked to be quiet while he took care of himself just in case anyone overheard, but now oof… It being Lance made him want to moan.

Lance shifted one more time and Keith couldn’t take it because it wasn’t just a simple up then a moment later down, no it didn’t pause, the movement kept going for three whole strokes. (‘Don’t think of it as strokes, Keith!’) But oh noooo it felt so good.

“Wow, you’re excited,” whispered Lance.

Keith choked. He actually choked. Lance was awake? Oh fuck Oh fuck oh fuck! What to do? Lie! “Sorry,” sputtered Keith. “It’s morning wood. I was trying to move it away from you, but you moved back again and I didn’t know how to address it.”

“It’s fine,” soothed Lance. Okay, so he wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. Good. “Check it out,” said Lance. Keith felt Lance’s hand brush his leg (which did not help the situation) then if found Keith’s hand. He gripped the back of it and drew it forward, over Lance’s stomach then sliding downwards, and bringing it to rest on a dick that was definitely hard. Lance’s dick. Hard. “Twinsies,” whispered Lance in a voice that would’ve been obnoxious if Keith could think straight.

Out of habit Keith did what he always did when he had a hard dick in his hand, he gave it a squeeze, not stopping to think that this wasn’t his own for once. Lance let out a little moan at the touch, which threw Keith completely. He’d been biting his lip hard enough to draw blood trying not to make a sound and Lance just went ahead and…

“Don’t tell me you’re going to stop now,” said Lance. “You were grinding against me in your sleep. It was getting me so hot…”

Wait… wait… 

“Don’t grow cold on my now, Kogane,” teased Lance. Keith let his instinct take the reigns because fuck if he knew how to logic his way through this situation. He eased up on his grip and slid his hand down slowly to the base then back up. Lance responded by arching again, causing his ass to stroke against Keith’s dick and now Keith was letting that moan slip out. “Aw fuck,” mumbled Lance, grinding himself into Keith’s hand then letting out a little, “Mmmm.”

Keith found himself nuzzling his face into Lance’s shoulder, trying not to get too vocal with his moans, but every time Lance moved it rubbed his ass against Keith and god the friction was amazing. It was also causing the waistband of Lance’s pants so slide down a fraction at a time.

Fuck it. Keith took his hand off Lance’s dick and pushed the pajama pants down past Lance’s slim hips. But not only did that free Lance’s erection, but it fully exposed his ass and Keith found he didn’t want to just go back to stroking Lance’s cock. Not when his ass was bare like that. He rubed his hand over Lance’s hips and then over his right ass cheek and slide it back to brush over his cock again.

“You like my ass, don’t you?” asked Lance all breathy. “Almost as much as you like my cock in your hand.”

“Nhm,” replied Keith, burying his mouth against Lance’s shoulder.

“Don’t go silent on me now,” said Lance.

Fuck. Keith didn’t want to talk. It made things all too real.

That’s when Lance reached back and pushed stubbornly at Keith’s waistband. Keith had to stop and help him get it down, but then when it was down his bare erection was pushing into Lance’s gorgeous ass.

“So much better,” groaned Lance, grinding up against him.

“Lance,” mumbled Keith.

“There he is,” said Lance, increasing his pace, now bucking his dick into Keith’s hand and grinding against his cock.

“Fuck, this is hot,” said Keith.

“Mmm yeah,” said Lance, lifting Keith’s hand to his mouth. Keith didn’t know what he was doing until Lance deposited spit in the palm. Right. Keith took his newly slick hand and lowered it. He cupped the head of Lance’s cock and massaged it. The spit mixed with the bit of pre-cum collected at the tip then he ran his hand down. It felt so smooth with that bit of lubrication.

Lance let out a hum of pleasure, his whole body reacting to the change in sensation. “Your cock is so smooth,” murmured Keith and Lance made a sound that Keith could only describe as a purr. As Keith stroked him he started to suspect something. He let his hand inch lower and lower, to the base and over the balls and that’s when he was sure something was missing. Lance was hairless. He shaved and of course Lance was the type to shave. Now Keith was cursing himself out for not picturing Lance smooth when he’d jerk himself off. Of course that didn’t matter now. Now he had the real thing.

“You like that, don’t you?” cooed Lance, his voice all breathy and sexy.

“Yes,” mumbled Keith because he knew if he didn’t answer Lance would be teasing him to speak up. Keith ran his hand back up Lance’s cock, twisting just a bit at the top and tightening his grip just a little before loosening a bit to glide back down. The way Lance was leaning into his hand, he knew he was onto something.

Inspired by the slickness, Keith spit into his other hand and with some maneuvering, rubbed the spit over his own cock, using his thumb to spread the pre-cum down and losing focus for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of stroking himself in time with stroking Lance. This was how it should be. A cock in each hand. 

Then he remembered what he’d wanted, the inspiration that had struck him, and spread Lance’s ass cheeks open just a bit so he could nestle his shaft between them then he started to grind. That little bit of lubrication allowing his cock to slide up and down between the cheeks easily and feeling fucking amazing. His head rolled back as his pace increased, matching the bucking of his hips to the stroking of his hands.

“Shit,” cursed Lance. “It’s like you’re nearly fucking my aa– ah!” Lance slipped over the edge, moaning his way through the orgasm. Keith stuck with him by keeping up his stroking, feeling the cum, warm and slippery, ejaculate into his palm and then sliding all that good mess down Lance’s shaft.

The spit on Keith’s cock was nearly evaporated already making his thrusts just a little less pleasurable, but it wasn’t a deal breaker. He was getting so close… just so close… The idea of what he was doing was so hot he didn’t mind the extra friction, he’d endure past potential chaff because the head of his cock was occasionally brushing against Lance’s asshole and that made him think about rolling Lance over. Made him think about spreading Lance’s cheeks wide open and pressing the head of his cock into… “Ah neeah fuck!” Keith’s dirty thoughts sent him careening over the edge. The heat rising and spilling over, pleasure tingling outwards in one giant crashing wave that refused to retreat for several seconds of limb quaking bliss. He sighed as his muscles rode the relaxation spell that was cast as his orgasm retreated back into the ocean of potential pleasure.

“Ah,” Lance squeaked and Keith realized in his dozen or so seconds of mind-blowing fuckery, he’d squeezed just a bit too hard on Lance’s all too sensitive post-orgasm dick.

“Sorry,” said Keith, removing his hand and absent-mindedly wiping Lance’s cum on his pant leg. Nope stupid. That was gross. 

“S’okay,” said Lance then he let out a little laugh. Oh no. What? “You just came between my ass cheeks. Dude, you gotta clean that up.”


	2. "I think you better kiss me now, Kogane"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still figuring out what he's into. Keith knows what he wants, but doesn't know how to pull it off.

Lance’s mocking, casual tone felt like someone flushed the toilet during his nice warm shower. Suddenly ice.

Keith felt that familiar prang of shame in his gut that regularly occurred post-orgasm. That guilt that washed over him after having imagined Lance in all sorts of dirty scenarios. Lance’s dick, his mouth, his ass… Those unasked for fantasies that creeped into Keith’s dirty brain in the wee hours of the morning… or in the shower… or once in his Lion (twice in his Lion.) Sometimes it felt like a haunting. Like a possession. Dirty images that could only be jerked away (The power of cum compels you!) But what felt so right in the moment could feel so wrong after. He felt certain Lance would be horrified if knew half the stuff Keith had done with him in his head.

He almost slipped into that pit of shame. Almost… But then he’d almost killed himself earlier and he was still alive so maybe follow through wasn’t Keith’s forte today of all days.

Before Lance could make another smartass remark, Keith took matters into his own hands, rolling Lance onto his back and climbing on top of him, leaning his body weight on the taller boy, pushing Lance’s arms up above his head.

“Now you’re just making the mess worse,” began Lance, before getting cut off by Keith’s mouth pressing against his.

Lance had came into his hand, but Keith hadn’t so much as kissed him yet and that needed to be corrected. Except… well… Keith wasn’t an expert in kissing, having never done it before (yeah, that’s right! He’d cum between a boy’s ass cheeks before he had his first kiss! Got a problem with that?) but he was pretty sure Lance’s lips were supposed to be moving.

Keith pulled off immediately, that wave of shame finally hitting home. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” sputtered Keith. “Should’ve asked… stupid…” Fuck, he was even shitty at apologizing.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just,” said Lance, his eyes skirting away from Keith’s, a blush entering his cheeks. “Kissing is so intimate…”

“As opposed to…” Keith couldn’t even verbalize what they’d just done.

“Yeah, but there’s two bros getting each other off and then there’s… kissing…” Lance refused to meet Keith’s eye.

Keith felt thrown. Apparently there was a line of Lance’s that Keith had crossed and it was a gay line. Keith almost wanted to tell Lance off for how stupid that was, but then Lance had every right to set boundaries. Keith calmed down again and decided to climb off Lance, but as he went to move, Lance’s fingers interwined with his, holding his arms in place. Lance hooked a leg around the back of Keith’s knee, further pining him.

“Hold on,” said Lance. “This is a pause, not a stop. I didn’t know you were actually…”

A tiny bit of hope flooded into Keith’s heart. “I just assumed we were both…” Look at what they’d just done.

“I’m…” began Lance, biting the bottom of his lip. Keith should not find that as sexy as he did. “I’m still figuring that out.”

“Okay,” said Keith, nodding his head. “Then we can just follow your lead. You’re in charge.”

“That’s dangerous,” said Lance, his eyes flicking back to meet Keith’s finally, a wicked grin washing over his face. “Do you think you could even give up control, Keith?”

“What do you mean?” asked Keith, dumbfounded.

“You haven’t even let me touch you yet.”

“What do you…?” began Keith, but then Lance flicked his eyes upwards and Keith followed his gaze to where he had Lance’s arms pinned above his head against the bed, their fingers interlocked. Okay, but before he’d… No, Keith’s hands had done all the work. He’d practically used Lance like a sex doll. Ugh. He was a pervert. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he released his grip and leaned his hands against the bed instead.

“Don’t be,” said Lance, running his now free hands over Keith’s arms. “It was super hot.” Lance’s hands met Keith’s shoulders then slid down Keith’s sides. Keith let out a sigh. Lance’s hands felt so damn good running over him. “You’re so into me, aren’t you, Keith?” teased Lance. “You got so hard just lying next to me and look…” Keith gasped as Lance’s hand brushed over his cock. “You’re hard again already. Fuck, you want me.”

“Yes,” murmured Keith, burying his face against Lance’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“How long have you wanted me, Keith?” asked Lance, his hands now circling Keith’s hips, pushing over warm flesh, grabbing Keith’s ass. “How long have you been undressing me with your eyes?”

Keith didn’t want to answer, didn’t know if he was required to answer. He just wanted to feel Lance touching him, teasing him with his hands and his words.

“Do you touch yourself when you think about me, Keith?” asked Lance. His one hand travelled back up Keith’s side then lifted Keith’s head back up, turning his face to his. Lance wanted Keith to meet his eye. “Does it feel good when you think about me, Keith?”

“Yes,” squeaked Keith. He was staring at Lance’s lips. He still wanted that kiss, so badly.

“Sometimes,” whispered Lance, tilting Keith’s chin up just a little, he wanted him to look him in the eye. “When I’m touching myself thinking about A - …a girl…” Lance didn’t need to clarify, Keith knew who he meant and it made his stomach feel sour. “Just before I’m about to cum, you’ll pop into my head and I’ll have the most intense orgasm.”

“Fuck Lance,” groaned Keith, leaning his forehead against Lance’s and closing his eyes. He couldn’t even look at him now. Not knowing Lance had been getting off to thoughts of Keith.

“I think you better kiss me now, Kogane.”

Lance said the last part of Keith’s last name directly into his mouth as Keith stopped holding back the moment he heard the word ‘kiss.’ He wanted Lance in so many ways starting with his hot little mouth. This time Lance kissed him back, their mouths fumbling against each other way too eager to be good, but far too longed for to be bad. 

“So hungry,” mumbled Lance between kisses. Keith traced his kisses from Lance’s lips to his jawline, not always being careful, knicking him with his teeth just a little. “Tell me you want me,” moaned Lance.

“I want you,” said Keith, surprised by the breathiness of his voice. So this is what Lance liked. He wanted to be wanted. So lucky that is exactly how Keith felt. “I want all of you.” Keith wiggled his body downwards, kissing every part of Lance that came into view… his neck, his collarbone… there wasn’t enough skin showing so Keith unbuttoned Lance’s shirt as he went, exposing more and more skin for the kissing.

Keith tried to think of what might feel the best for Lance as he was new to this and really didn’t know. He moved to kiss Lance’s nipple knowing it was supposed to be a sensitive spot, but wondering how true that was. Lance let out a gasp immediately. Bingo. That’s it. Keith flicked his tongue over the nipple earning him an “mmm” from Lance. Keith then pressed his mouth around the nipple, giving it a suck and flicking his tongue again with the nipple inside his lips.

“Ah,” gasped Lance, his whole body stiffening which only encouraged Keith to keep going. “Fuck. What you do with that tongue of yours...”

Now Keith had to. He had to because Lance had complimented his tongue and now Keith really had something to prove. Keith gave Lance’s other nipple a quick kiss (for symmetry’s sake) then lowered himself downwards until he was eyelevel with Lance’s cock that was once again hard and whoa okay. Was it that big before? In Keith’s hand it hadn’t felt so much different than his own, but up close it looked massive. Was it a matter of perspective?

“What are you thinking about?” asked Lance, looking down at him with heavy lidded blue eyes.

“How to fit your giant cock in my mouth,” Keith answered truthfully because fuck it.

“I wanna see that,” said Lance.

Keith smirked. Here goes nothing. Keith lifted the cock in his hand, moving himself into a comfortable position and resting the head of it on his bottom lip.

“So fucking pretty,” sneered Lance.

Keith opened up, pressing his mouth against the tip like a kiss. His tongue instinctively went to explore the new object in his mouth, pressing up against the pre-cum collected there.

Lance made an unearthly noise that sounded a bit like Keith’s name, but mostly like moaning.

Keith took more into his mouth, careful to withdraw his teeth by wrapping his lips protectively around them. Lance’s cock twitched in his hand, the owner humming his appreciation for the sensation. Keith kept going, wanting to do this right, wanting to make Lance feel good, wanting to take it all in. Keith gagged when the cock hit the back of his throat. He choked and pulled back a bit. He’d known gagging was a risk, but he was surprised how quickly it had happened. Still determined, he slid his mouth back down again, but then again it touched the back of this throat and he gagged, tears springing into his eyes. 

“Whoa Keith,” said Lance, wiggling up the bed a bit, causing his cock to withdraw from Keith’s mouth. “Easy there.”

“It’s not my fault,” growled Keith. “You’re too fucking big. I can’t fit the whole thing in my mouth.”

“Well… you don’t have to,” said Lance looking annoyingly bemused. “Deep-throating isn’t everything.”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“Keith, is this your first time giving a blowjob?” asked Lance.

Keith felt frozen. His inexperience was showing. “You’ve given them before?” Keith shot back. Okay, he was maybe a little jealous.

“Not given them…,” said Lance, trailing off. “Received…” Now Keith was jealous and embarrassed. Lance was experienced. Lance was probably hooking up with aliens left and right while Keith had been sleeping on the ground with twenty other Blade members remaining as pure as snow. “Once,” added Lance with a blush. “Do you remember that orange girl from the Minton System?”

“The one with the fangs?” asked Keith.

“Yeah,” said Lance, sitting up a bit. “Fun fact: scrotums are made of tougher stuff in the Minton System.”

Keith winced.

“It… didn’t go great.” Lance blushed. Okay, so maybe his ‘experience’ wasn’t exactly extensive. “But what I’m trying to say is you don’t have to fit the whole thing in your mouth. Or at all,” said Lance, suddenly flustered. “I mean you can tap out at anytime and I don’t expect this from you at all, but if you choose to there’s lots of stuff you can do with your mouth that would feel amazing.”

“I suck,” said Keith, feeling frustrated.

“Well, sweetie, that’s the whole point of a blowjob,” sassed Lance. “Besides you haven’t made me bleed so officially this is the best blowjob of my life. You wanna just make out instead?”

Keith set his jaw. “I’m not a quitter.”

“No, the fuck you aren’t,” grinned Lance.

“What are my options?” asked Keith. “You know, besides deep-throating.”

“Are you asking me what I want?” asked Lance with a twinkle in his eye.

“Tell me what you want,” demanded Keith.

“Lick it,” said Lance. “Like it’s a popsicle.”

Keith took Lance’s cock by the base and lifted it like he was holding a popsicle in his hand then with his tongue he started at the bottom and gave the thing a long, lazy lick, dragging up to the tip.

“Fu-uhhhhhh-ckk,” moaned Lance in response to the lick.

Keith licked it again, moving diagonally from the base, sweeping along it at an angle.

Lance sighed with pleasure. “You better lick it up fast. It’s melting.”

Keith locked the image in his mind of a popsicle melting in the sun on a hot day. He imagined big liquid drops rolling down the sides and used his tongue to catch them all, maneuvering himself so he could catch every sticky drop from the front, back, sides, his tongue working it’s way over every inch of Lance’s cock then sliding all the way down to his ball sack so he could lap up the imaginary drips that had gotten away from him.

“Fuck, Keith,” moaned Lance. “If I hadn’t already cum once…”

Keith could see the benefit to a lack of hair down there as he ran his tongue over Lance’s balls again. He planted a kiss and sucked just a little feeling the nut inside pull into his mouth. Lance’s hands were gripping the bed sheets.

“You like me all smooth,” murmured Lance.

“I like you shaved,” agreed Keith, giving his balls another kiss before licking back up to his shaft.

“I wax, asshole.”

“Yes, I noticed your waxed asshole,” snickered Keith.

“Fuck you,” shot Lance.

“No, fuck you,” countered Keith, using a finger to rub across Lance’s opening. It was slick from Keith’s cum that had dripped there earlier. Lance gasped in response, arching his back just a little. Too many dirty thoughts swirled through Keith’s head at once. He put his focus back on Keith’s dick. Taking the tip into his mouth and sucking it.

“Fuck, you’ve got it now,” said Lance. 

Keith took the cock a little further in, but not so far as touch the back of his throat instead using his hand to stroke the bottom of the shaft while he bobbed his head, sucking at the tip.

“You’re a quick learner.”

“What do you want next?” asked Keith, using his thumb to massage the tip of Lance’s cock as he locked eyes with him.

Lance looked so content, but then suddenly that trademark wild energy shot through him and Lance was readjusting his position. “I know! I know!” he said excitedly. “Let’s do head to toe.”

“What?” Keith was lost. Lance was talking about sleep positions again? 

Lance had rolled to his side and was slipping his arms out of his sleeves. “Shirt off and put that cute butt of yours here,” said Lance, pointing to the spot in front of his head.

Keith didn’t get it, but had nothing to lose except the shirt off his back. He got to his knees and pulled it off, aware of Lance watching him the whole time, lit by the soft glow of the LEDs. He was aware that he still had his pj pants down around his thighs so he pushed those completely off and moved to lay where Lance instructed.

“If there was ever any doubt that I was into this,” mumbled Lance, his eyes running over Keith’s body. “On your side. Face me.”

“Oh,” said Keith as he got in position and realized his cock was lined up with Lance’s face and vice versa. Not even in his dirtiest fantasies had he thought about this position. “Can we do this?” asked Keith.

“What’s stopping us?” asked Lance. “I mean… if you want to we can.”

“I’m game,” said Keith. Of course he’d only just been getting the hang of blowjobs and now he had an entirely new angle to figure out. But then all anxiety left him when he felt Lance’s lips on his cock. “Mmm,” sighed Keith. He looked down to see Lance had propped his head on his own arm so he could use his mouth and free hand on Keith’s cock. Keith bit his lip as he felt that hand, Lance’s hand, wrap around his cock, felt and watched his lips suck at the tip.

“It’s bigger than I thought,” said Lance, pulling back a bit.

“Perspective,” said Keith, turning his attention to Lance’s member, licking his lips anticipation. He tried to mimic Lance’s position, but Lance’s back was a bit curved, possibly to correct the height difference. 

“Cock’s not going to suck itself,” said Lance.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t tried,” shot Keith and from Lance’s blush he knew it was true. Lance was flexible after all. “Here,” said Keith, propping himself up so he could guide Lance’s legs into a more helpful position. He opened them up so the hips were turned out, the knees bent with one laying against the bed and the other with the knee to the ceiling. Keith lay himself on Lance’s open leg. He had so much more room for maneuverability now. He used his hand to get the right angle of Lance’s cock as he guided it back into his mouth.

“I’m a genius,” sighed Lance as he jerked Keith off.

“Use your mouth for better things,” suggested Keith. Lance did just that and Keith moaned as he felt Lance’s mouth slide over his member, taking in half of it before dragging his tongue back up the shaft.

For a minute they lost themselves in the act. The pleasure kept building as Keith felt Lance licking his dick, occasionally taking him into his mouth. It was the strangest thing having his attention split between the feeling of receiving and of giving as he was doing such similar things back to Lance, focusing mostly on stroking the shaft while bobbing and sucking on the head.

“Bet I can make you cum first,” said Lance out of nowhere. He sounded just a little out of breath.

“It’s not a competition,” said Keith.

“First one to cum loses,” declared Lance, completely ignoring what Lance said. “On your mark, get set, go!”

Boy did Lance giv’er! The intensity of his blowjob went from 0-60 in two ticks flat. Suddenly Keith was swallowing hard, trying to keep from audibly panting. Still, even though it was a dumb idea, Keith was not to be out done. He increased the speed of his strokes, bringing Lance’s cock further and further into his mouth with each bob, finding he could anticipate what would make him gag and could pull back just before.

“Fuck Keith,” mumbled Lance, sounding both aroused and frustrated. Lance rolled, pushing Keith’s hips down so his ass was resting on the bed and Lance could go at him with gravity on his side. Lance was so intense, using his hand to stroke down Keith’s cock then following it with his mouth so the two worked as one unit, giving maximum coverage.

“You’re cheating,” mumbled Keith because Lance’s new position made it too difficult for Keith to reach his cock with his mouth and had to settle for jerking him off, flipping his grip backwards for his thumb was leading the charge down Lance’s cock, his pinky leading back up and all that spit from Keith’s mouth making the motion silky smooth.

“Don’t you dare,” moaned Lance, but he was now thrusting into Keith’s grip, enjoying the pleasure too much to stop himself.

Lance shifted again, getting both his elbows up on Keith’s hips and wrapping both hands around his cock. Oh no… Lance’s hands were moving up and down and all over while Lance sucked at the tip. And yes Lance was equally as good with his left as he was with his right and he was so so so soooo good with his right. 

Lance was definitely cheating, but Keith couldn’t bring himself to care because fuck it was Lance doing this to him. It was Lance’s hands and Lance’s mouth and Keith reached down and tangled his hands in Lance’s hair because holy fuck this was all he’d wanted and when he came in Lance’s mouth, his back arched and his muscled tensed, everything thrusting deeper into what belonged to Lance and it felt so much better than the last time because Lance had done this to him. It was several arches and thrusts before his muscles finally relaxed, an incredible wave of ecstasy washing away and leaving pure peace. Lance stuck with him, keeping that pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock as he rode it out, only pulling away when Keith’s fingers slipped from Lance’s hair. Every muscle was relaxed, he couldn’t move if he wanted to. He was a puddle.

“I win,” said Lance except it came out more like “Uh whmm” and Keith realized why.

“You can’t act smug while holding my cum in your mouth,” teased Keith, oddly fascinated.

“Uh don –” Lance began as he looked around. He wanted to spit, but he didn’t know where.

“You could swallow,” said Keith, his fingers instinctively moving to Lance’s throat, giving it a gentle stroke and surprisingly he felt Lance’s Adam’s apple bob. “Whoa,” said Keith, mirroring the swallow. “I can’t believe you swallowed.”

“Well,” said Lance, looking flustered and about to work himself into one of his trademark huffs. “I didn’t –”

“That was so hot,” said Keith.

Lance blinked then changed gears. “Yeah it was and I won the blowjob contest even though I started later.”

“You wanted it more,” said Keith.

“Yeah I… hey, you mean I wanted you more.”

“Well…,” said Keith, sitting up to meet Lance face to face. “Did you?”

“May I remind you who started this,” said Lance, getting defensive.

“I wanted to fuck you,” said Keith, knowing Lance’s ego hadn’t been stroked in literal minutes. “And you…”

“Wanted to fuck you,” said Lance in a small voice. “And drink your cum apparently.”

Keith kissed Lance, tasting himself on his lips. “And you’re going to get it for that.”

“Get what exactly?” asked Lance. “Is it something good?”

“It can be anything you want,” said Keith, reaching down to stroke Lance again because he still owed him that second orgasm to make things even.

“How about what you want?” asked Lance, sounding breathy. “Since I think you’ve planned for this way more than I have.”

Keith’s mind raced. He had imagined so many things before, but there was a clear winner. Keith took his hand off Lance’s cock and slid it around to massage his ass. “You know I love your ass, right?”

Lance raised an eyebrow, but smiled. “And?”

“And you made a drink of me, I’m going to make a meal of you.”


	3. "You're kinky for a virgin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a meal out of Lance.

“Keeeeeith,” said Lance, stretching out his name. “That is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say. Being horny makes you so articulate. This actually confirms something I’ve long suspected of you. You secretly write poetry, don’t you?”

Keith didn’t know if he was angry or embarrassed. Both. He was both. “Lance, do you want me to eat your ass or not?” he snapped.

Lance blushed, temporarily quiet. “Yes, please,” he squeaked.

“Then turn over,” said Keith.

Lance hopped right to it, seeming to bounce around with excitement. Lance took a second to wipe himself off a bit from earlier. Not that Keith would have minded his own cum on Lance’s ass. It was pretty hot seeing it there.

It took them a minute to decide on a position. Keith had never done this before and Lance assured him no one had ever offered to do it for him either. Keith decided to kneel on the ground and have Lance kneel on edge of the bed, legs open a bit to spread his cheeks, leaning forward on his elbows.

Keith took a moment to admire the sight before him, Lance presenting his ass to him. He’d never thought he’d go beyond imagining just this. Keith ran his hands over Lance’s ass, gripping fingers sinking deep into flesh. Lance’s breathing was shallow and quick, matching Keith’s own, the anticipation making them both tremble.

“Hope I’m better at this than blowjobs,” Keith muttered, mostly to himself.

“You were amazing at blowjobs,” said Lance then added a ‘mmmm’ as Keith kissed him on the right butt cheek. “I was just better.”

He was so smug. Now Keith really wanted to fuck that out of him. To turn him into a shuddering puddle just like Lance had done to him when he blew him. Keith dove in. One long, lazy lick from balls to taint to hole to get him started, eliciting a moan from Lance. He planted his lips around Lance’s entrance and focused his licking, teasingly circling his hole.

Any doubts that this wasn’t the way to do it vanished when Lance moaned again. “Why does this feel so fucking good?” asked Lance. “Why would someone licking your asshole feel so amazing?”

Keith surely didn’t know and he didn’t know why it felt so good doing it, but he went at it with invigorated resolve, making Lance squirm under his mouth, having him push up into his mouth wanting more then dipping back down when it got too overwhelming.

The more Lance squirmed, the wilder it drove Keith. He wasn’t thinking through what he was doing anymore, wasn’t carefully planning where his tongue or lips should go, he was just lapping at Lance’s asshole, gripping his hips, loving the good work he was doing.

“Oh, Keith. Keith…,” Lance murmured into the bedding. Lance saying his name was so sexy. Keith could feel himself getting hard again, despite already having cum twice so recently.

“Will you cum from this?” asked Keith because he genuinely didn’t know what was possible.

“I don’t know, but I’m close,” said Lance. “Will you stroke me?” Lance sounded a little bashful there. It was cute and Keith didn’t mind obliging.

“As long as you keeping moaning my name,” said Keith.

“Couldn’t stop if I tried,” confessed Lance.

Keith spit in his hand then reached through Lance’s legs to take hold of his cock. He gave it a stroke while flattening his tongue to lick across Lance’s asshole.

“Oh, Keith… finish me,” begged Lance.

Keith feverishly beat Lance off while eating his ass like he was the returning champion in a pie-eating contest. He’d been gripping Lance’s hip to hold the squirming Paladin steady, but Lance was taking over the rhythm, bucking his hips into Keith’s grip and his ass into Keith’s face. Unable to resist, Keith took his free hand off Lance’s hip and traveled it down his body to his own hard cock, stroking it along with Lance’s all the while devouring his asshole.

“Keith…oh fuck, Keith,” sputtered Lance, keeping up his promise of repeating Keith’s name over and over. 

Keith could sense Lance’s orgasming building up, ready to unleash at any moment. He loved the feeling of doing this to him. His own hand caressing himself made the pleasure build in his on body, making his head swim, thick with desire. He connected with that feeling, sharing it with Lance, holding it between them, knowing they felt it together. It wasn’t like when they’d 69’d, a couple youths lapping at each other’s dicks, hungry for release. This felt like they were building something together, that they were residing in it together.

“It’s so good, Keith, oh...,” mumbled Lance. “Keith, uhhh.” Keith felt Lance slip over the edge, felt his ass push into his mouth, felt the warm cum ejaculate into his hand. Lance kept moving, rocking through the orgasm, muttering things into the bedsheets that sounded like a mix of Keith’s name and Spanish. And Keith was so proud, so fucking proud of himself for doing this to Lance, for transforming him into this quivering, moaning, naked creature that for several seconds knew nothing but the orgasm vibrating his way through him. Lance wasn’t human anymore, he was a vessel for pleasure.

Lance’s knees gave out and he flopped forward onto his belly, his legs sticking out off the bed. “I have never cum like that in my life,” confessed Lance after several dazed seconds.

Keith’s cock was still hard in his hand. He gave it a little reassuring squeeze. He wasn’t in a rush to take care of it. Sure, he had that little impulse inside of him that demanded gratification, but Keith was able to ignore it. He was able to enjoy the feeling of being turned on and knowing Lance would help him find a creative way to take care of it.

Keith’s other hand was trapped underneath Lance’s puddle’d body. Keith pulled it out from under him. It was sticky with cum. Lance’s cum. Keith acted on impulse, ignoring his brain warning him to not follow along with whatever sick desires popped into his head. He licked the cum from his hand, sweeping his tongue across his palm then slipping his pointer finger into his mouth and giving it a suck.

“Whoa,” said Lance, his head turned to look back at what Keith was doing.

Keith felt a bit defensive. “You swallowed mine. I wanted to swallow you too.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot straight up. “Dude, you are kinky for a virgin.”

“How am I a virgin?” questioned Keith. He climbed up on the bed and lay his naked body across Lance’s back, craving that skin on skin contact. Keith rested his head between Lance’s shoulder blades. “We just had so much sex.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t…” Lance wiggled his arms in front of himself so he could make the ‘OK’ sign with one hand then stick his other pointer finger inside.

Now it was Keith’s turn to be surprised. “You can’t seriously have that narrow a view of what constitutes sex. Why is penetration so special?”

“I dunno,” said Lance. “That’s just how it works.”

“That’s how hetero people say it works,” countered Keith, subconsciously rubbing himself against Lance’s backside. “We can decide for ourselves how it works.”

“But maybe what I like the idea of me being able to release you of your virginity,” said Lance. Keith was busy kissing the back of his neck and didn’t fully register what he’d said.

“How?” asked Keith.

“With penetration.”

Keith’s mouth froze against Lance’s neck. What exactly did Lance have in mind for them? Keith penetrating Lance or Lance penetrating Keith? Honestly, he would eagerly do either, but by the way Lance was rubbing his ass against Keith’s cock again, he had an idea of which…

Now they were close to where they started again with Keith’s hard dick grinding against Lance’s ass.

“I’m so close to it right now,” said Keith, pushing back his weight to his knees so he could holster his cock back between Lance’s ass cheeks. Back where it belonged.

“So close,” echoed Lance.

Keith leaned his weight onto his one arm so he could take his cock in his hand. He then rubbed the head up and down across Lance’s entrance. “Wouldn’t that feel so good?” muttered Keith. “If I pushed myself into you?”

“Yes,” sighed Lance with that little hum in his voice that told Keith he was turned on again.

Keith applied just a bit of pressure with the head of his cock against Lance’s entrance. He was met with resistance.

“Hey, hold on,” said Lance, rolling to his side, forcing Keith to back off.

“Sorry,” sputtered Keith, embarrassed. “I thought you wanted me to right now.”

“Yeah, but I’m not ready,” said Lance.

“Okay,” said Keith with a nod. “You need a minute or…?”

Lance blinked. “No, I need prepping.” When Keith just stared Lance shook his head. "But I realize you’ve never had anal before so of course you don’t know the steps.”

“You’ve had anal before?” gasped Keith.

“No,” said Lance, with a flush. “But I know the steps at least. Where’s your lube?”

Now Keith blinked.

“You don’t have any lube?” asked Lance, surprised.

“We’re in space, how could I have lube? I didn’t get to pack a bag before we left.”

“You’ve been jerking off this entire time without lube?!” cried Lance. “No wonder you’re so cranky all the time!”

“Where did you get lube?” Keith practically yelled.

“Where didn’t I get lube?” answered Lance.

“That’s not an answer that makes sense!”

“Hey, when you’re as horny as me, you get creative and you find the right sources. I’m gonna get some from my room. Hang tight.”

Lance got up and pulled on his pj pants. No scatch that. They were red. Those were Keith’s. “Don’t wear mine! Everyone will know!”

“Only if I run into someone,” said Lance, before exiting Keith’s room. Then he poked his head back in long enough to do a quick air kiss in Keith’s direction then disappeared again.

Keith wanted to yell after him, ‘Why are you like this?!’ but he was so scared he’d wake others up so he just sat there and waited for Lance to return with lube so they could have anal sex. Wow. Just wow.


	4. "Promise me something"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's secret stash, kissing, and pillow talk.

‘Lock the door, Kogane. Lock it!’ Keith thought to himself. ‘Do not let Lance back in!’

Keith didn’t get up to lock it. Instead he lay himself down where Lance had just been and felt the warmth his body had left on the bed. He could smell Lance. It smelt vaguely fruity and coconutty, but not quite. Like Lance had found a body lotion that smelt almost like an Earth tropical scent. He could drown in that smell and be happy and because of that he knew he wouldn’t lock that door. Lance had been gone a minute and Keith already missed him. Yeah, Keith had it bad…

Maybe it was crazy to go from sleeping next to Lance to waiting for him to return with lube so they could have anal sex. But then Keith had almost killed himself earlier so everything was officially crazy. Lance had said the way to keep the aftershocks of panic at bay was to stay grounded in the moment and Keith had been very much in the moment since this had all started.

Lance didn’t knock when he returned because what could he possibly walk in on that would shock him at this point? And also he never knocks anyway. He looked flush like he’d run to his room and back (He must have been pretty excited.)

“Good news,” said Lance, dropping down onto the bed while clutching a drawstring bag. “I only ran into Coran.”

“That’s not good news!” cried Keith, bolting up to sitting. “You’re wearing my pajama pants and scurrying back to my room with…” Keith looked as Lance dumped the contents of his bag onto Keith’s bed. “…So much lube. Wow.”

“Yeah, but Coran called me Number Four. I don’t think he can tell us apart beyond our general height and the colour of clothes we’re wearing and since I was wearing red he thought I was you. I wonder if he’s like reverse colour blind. What would that be called? Colour… visioned?”

Keith wasn’t fully listening. He was staring at all the stuff Lance had brought back with him. Not just lube, but little packages about the size of condoms, but with weird alien languages printed on the sides. “What is all this?” asked Keith.

“Condoms and lube,” said Lance. He set the five bottles of lube standing up and sorted the condoms to the side.

“I don’t know if I should be surprised by how many you have of each or shocked that you managed to get any out in space. Like… where?”

“Space mall, alien markets, bartering and trading,” said Lance. “Like I said, when you’re as horny as me, you find ways to get what you need.”

Keith now had a visual representation as to how strong Lance’s libido was. I guess that explained why Lance was so willing to hop into bed with Keith. Er… stay in bed with Keith? Keith felt his mood drop just a little. Lance enjoyed sex. Did it for fun. Keith wasn’t special.

“Let me show you what I’ve got for lube,” said Lance. “Because they’re all different and you can pick what you’d like. We’ll say Top’s choice.”

“Top’s choice?” repeated Keith.

“You being the Top.”

“Huh?”

Lance drooped his face into his hand. “Oh dear, Keith.” Keith felt like he’d done something wrong, but then Lance looked up at him with a grin. “You’re innocence is so adorable, I almost don’t want to aid in removing it. Almost…” Lance’s grin got just a little bit wicked.

“So…,” began Lance again, “This one works great, but smells like a tire fire.” He touched the lid of a green bottle before moving to a short clear one. “This is a strange one. It helps you glide, but it doesn’t feel wet at all. I haven’t decided yet if I like that or if it takes something away from the experience. This one…” Lance placed a finger on top of what looked more like a container of hair gel than lube. “… Evaporates quickly. You need to a use a ton and keep reapplying. I don’t recommend it. Moving on. Now this one…” Lance picked up a little red bottle then got a lopsided smile on his face. “It will increase your orgasm tenfold, but… It will make your junk burn for at least an hour afterwards.”

“What?” gasped Keith because that sounded like the worst sensation ever.

“It’s the price you pay for the strongest orgasm you’ll ever experience. I mean it. You will see sounds and hear colours.” Lance punctuated each word as he explained this.

“You just told me I gave you the most intense orgasm of your life,” said Keith, shyly.

“Intense and strong are two different sensations,” explained Lance without missing a beat.

“How?” asked Keith.

“Well, I couldn’t tell you. I’d have to show you.” Lance held up the red bottle and smiled. “I could show you.”

“Do you really want that stuff inside your ass?” asked Keith, pointing at the red bottle.

Lance considered this. “I guess I don’t really want to fall into that burning ring of fire.”

“What’s this?” asked Keith, picking up the final bottle. “This has a label in English.” There wasn’t much left in the bottle.

“That’s plain ol’ Earth lube.”

“Where did you get Earth lube?” asked Keith.

“I traded my duplicate bottle of red stuff with Pidge for it. She said the after effects were worth the reward. By the way, if you ever see her walking bow legged and wincing in pain, you know what she’s just been up to.”

Keith was aghast. “What have you been doing with Pidge?”

“Trading lube,” answered Lance. Keith stared. Lance shook his head furiously. “That sounded wrong. Trading *bottles* of lube. Are you going to keep getting jealous every time I mention anyone beside you by name?”

“Probably,” admitted Keith. “But I thought I was at least being subtle.”

“Dude, I didn’t even know that you liked me so you can’t blame me for having a sexual history before. Which, doesn’t include Pidge by the way.”

“Wait, so how did Pidge get Earth lube?”

“Well, we didn’t get to bring a bag, but she did.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t get to pack it.”

“No, she just had lube in her bag.”

“Pidge just carries lube around?” gasped Keith.

“What you don’t?”

“No! Why would I need lube on the go?”

“For sexy emergencies,” said Lance.

“There’s no such thing as a ‘sexy emergency,’” said Keith, using air quotes.

“Keith,” said Lance, giving him an ‘I’m so done look’ and then spreading his arms out wide. “What do you think this is?”

“Oh right…”

“I’m going to insist you choose one of these to keep,” said Lance, gesturing to the bottles. “Like a little party favor.”

“Sure,” said Keith. “I’m just stuck on this idea of Pidge carrying around lube. Never expected that from her.”

“Dude, she masterbates just like the rest of us. Everyone in the Castleship does it.”

“That’s strange to think about…”

“We all have basic needs,” said Lance. “Pidge’s head is so full of science it’s good for her to turn her brain off on the regular. Now Shiro…I bet Shiro’s really regimented about it. Schedules when he’s going to get his release.”

Keith felt himself blush.

“Allura is probably too royal. Likely outsources it to her subjects which is just Coran and you know he’s into some weird Altean shit we can’t conceive of. Hunk probably does it like a Disney Princess with cute birdies and forest animals dancing around his head.”

“You have a sick imagination,” said Keith. “You know that?”

“And Keith,” said Lance, leaning into towards the same. “He’s a real dirty fucker. Likes to yank it while picturing his male friend.”

“You did the exact same with me,” said Keith, leaning in to meet Lance an inch away from his face.

“I know. We’re both such perverts,” muttered Lance, biting his bottom lip.

Keith wrapped his hand around the back of Lance’s head and pulled him into kiss. It was immediately intense, immediately hot. Keith suddenly understood the meaning of the term ‘sucking face.’ Keith whimpered when Lance pulled back.

“Pick a condom and a lube and let’s bang this out already,” said Lance.

“Condom?” questioned Keith, a little foggy from that kiss. “Why do we need a condom? You can’t get pregnant.”

Lance stared at him like he was a dummy. “Okay, so I know you grew up in the Bible Belt and dropped out of high school, but your sex ed can’t have been so bad that you’ve never head of STIs.”

“I know about them,” snapped Keith. “But I’m a virgin so I’m obviously not about to give you something and you’ve only had sex with aliens… I think.”

“True,” confirmed Lance. “But I don’t know what kind of infections are out there for the spreading. The very fact that every planet we’ve visited has there own version of a condom leads me to believe there definitely are space STIs. I’ve always been cautious and used protection, but I still don’t want to put you at risk.”

“Okay,” agreed Keith, realizing Lance was smart.

“I mean, we maybe should’ve used a condom for blowjobs and a dental dam for the anal,” said Lance, scratching his chin. “Just in case I have invisible space herpes.”

“Not how herpes work,” said Keith.

“Not how Earth herpes work,” said Lance. “I just want to be a responsible partner.”

“How do you… know all this and feel comfortable sharing it?” asked Keith.

Lance started counting on his fingers in that adorable way where he sticks them out out of order. “Parents were open about it, I have older siblings, I ask a lot of questions, I actually had a halfway decent sex ed class, I watch porn BUT I also know porn isn’t realistic, but that’s where I ask questions.” Lance shrugged.

“What are the condom options?” asked Keith. “Any from Earth? Did Pidge smuggle some aboard?”

“Yes, from Earth. No, not from Pidge,” said Lance, pulling up a length of frayed at the edges Earth condoms. “I found these at the space mall at It’s Earth. Unfortunately they expired in the 80’s… wish I’d noticed before I’d spent my only gak on them. Expiry dates on condoms usually have a good buffer though, right?”

Keith shook his head no.

“Moving on. These ones fit, but make you cold for some stupid reason, these ones are ribbed on the inside and the outside, but they’re also kind tight on me. These ones… well…” Lance pulled one out of the package and stuck it on his pinky finger. It fit. “Alien are fascinating,” said Lance, giving it a wiggle. “I’m really curious as to what species this was meant for.”

“Obviously we’re not using that one,” said Keith.

“This one’s even better,” said Lance, pulling one out of a normal sized condom package, but when he unfolded it, it was at least a foot and a half long.

“Whoa,” said Keith.

“Right?” giggled Lance then he pulled of the whole thing over his arm and it was still baggy. “Like look at this!” Then SNAP the thing retracted and shrunk to fit Lance’s arm exactly, even wrapping around the fingers, turning itself into a condom glove. “Oh!” gasped Lance. “I never knew it did that. Okay, maybe this one is an option which is great because the only thing I have left is Altean condoms that I got off Coran.”

“What do those look like?” asked Keith.

“You’re gonna love this,” said Lance. He opened one up still wearing the condom as a glove and unfurled the Altean one.

“Wow,” said Keith, taking the sight in.

“Right?” cried Lance, excitedly. I guess he’d wanted to show off this collection for awhile now. The Altean condom was super interesting because it started with a normal base then branched off into two different sections.

“So do they… have a double penis?” asked Keith.

“Or,” countered Lance, “is this one of those inside condoms and the vagina or anus branches off? Innie or outtie. Who knows?”

“Why didn’t you ask Coran?”

“I dunno, man, there are some lines even I won’t cross. So what do you think? What combo should we use?”

Keith looked down at Lance’s collection of lube and condoms and knew he had to pick one of each, but it was a bit overwhelming knowing there were so many different combinations.

Lance gave a large bob of his head and then swept the whole lot back into his draw-string bag. “I’ve totally freaked you out. I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” said Keith, beginning to protest.

“It’s okay,” said Lance, scooting right up next to Keith. “We don’t need to keep going if it makes you nervous. We could go straight to cuddles. It’s still a memorable night.”

Keith kissed Lance because he was just so awesome and he still couldn’t believe Lance was letting him kiss him. “I’m not scared,” said Keith. “Just a bit slow with deciding. I’m impulsive when I fight, but kinda dumb when it comes to real life stuff.”

“You don’t need to put up a strong front,” said Lance. “Earlier you were not okay and maybe all this is a reaction to that and I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage and pushing you into things you don’t want to do.”

“Lance, don’t say that. You’ve helped me so much tonight,” confessed Keith. “And you know I’ve wanted this for a long time, I was too scared to make move, to admit to anyone but myself that I wanted you.”

“What changed? I mean besides a really good wet dream inspired by my ass.”

“Maybe what you said about being in the moment,” said Keith. “How our thoughts are always there, but there’s only one now to experience. How we can ground ourselves by connecting to the physical.”

“That wasn’t meant to be a pick up line… Or if it was, I think Shiro must’ve been hitting on me.”

“I know it wasn’t,” said Keith. “But it was a bit of inspiration.” Keith kissed Lance again, slow and soft. “I almost died and to think I could’ve missed out on this. On feeling more alive than I ever have.” Keith was being way too open. He was going to terrify Lance.

“I want you to promise me something,” said Lance, taking Keith’s hand in his. Hand holding, that was something new. “Promise me you won’t ever try to sacrifice yourself like that again.”

Keith frowned. “I can’t promise that.”

“Keith, please,” said Lance, squeezing his hand and looking at him with shiny eyes.

Keith would’ve thought he’d promise Lance anything in the world and yet… “I can’t. And you can’t make that promise either. We’re soldiers in a war. We have to be prepared to sacrifice ourselves or what good are we?”

“We’re plenty good,” said Lance, his tone bitter as he looked down at their grasped hands. “I hear what you’re saying, but I never signed up for this war.”

Keith dragged his thumb over the back of Lance’s hand, loving how this small gesture felt. “I know,” agreed Keith. “But you act like a soldier anyway. You jumped in front of Coran when fake Rover blew up. You saved his life and nearly gave up your own.”

“Yeah… That was dumb,” said Lance.

“I’m glad you did it though,” admitted Keith.

“You’re glad I almost died?” snapped Lance.

“No, I’m just glad because when you were hurt you got all soft and open and you held my hand like this…” Keith looked down at their clasped hands.

“Keith…,” said Lance. “Is that when it happened? Is that when I hooked you?”

Keith suddenly felt shy. He tried to withdraw his hand, but Lance held tight. “Wow. So that’s how I get your attention. By letting my guard down. I never would have thought of that.”

“I know you didn’t mean to… grab my attention I mean,” said Keith, continuing to look down to hide his blush.

“Not meaning to do something and not wanting to do something are two different things. I follow what I want without meaning to all the time…”

Keith wanted to ask what that meant, but Lance used his free hand to lift Keith’s chin up so he could kiss him again, sweet and slow.

When Lance’s chin dipped away he said, “Promise me something else then.”

“What?” asked Keith, the little croak in his voice catching him off guard.

“Anything.”

“Anything? Lance, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Just give me a promise. I don’t care about what,” said Lance, he was looking down at their clasped hands again. “Just make me a promise so I have something of yours. Something I can hold and you can keep and then we have something to share together.”

Keith felt a lump form in his throat. This request of Lance’s, it sounded so intimate. He knew from everything that had just happened that Lance felt a physical attraction to him, but this request… wanting Keith to gift Lance with a promise, it felt… It was more than just physical.

Now Keith brought Lance’s chin up, giving him the lightest kiss before diving in for more. He wanted to buy himself a moment to think. Not that it was easy to think with Lance’s lips dragging across his then moving to his neck. Luckily it was Lance he was thinking about.

“I promise…,” began Keith and he felt Lance’s kisses pause on his neck. “I promise to give you my firsts. All of them.”

Lance left Keith’s neck to look him in the face. Keith saw his wide eyes and watched the excitement dawn on Lance’s face like the sun rising. That’s when Keith knew he was completely sunk. That this was past being just a crush for him. The feelings he felt blossoming inside of him were almost too much to handle. It was scary how badly he wanted this boy in front of him. Keith would’ve run from it if Lance hadn’t been grounding him by holding his hand.

Then Lance was kissing him, passionate and hungry. “It’s stupid,” sputtered Keith into Lance’s mouth because Lance wasn’t backing off for anything, even words.

“’s not, s’perfect,” said Lance between kisses. “I’mma cherish it.”

‘Don’t do this to me, Lance,’ thought Keith. ‘Don’t be better than my wildest dreams. It’s not fair. It can’t keep being this perfect.’

“I’m going to give you a first,” said Lance, moving his mouth to speak directly into Keith’s ear. “You get to pop my black cherry.”


	5. "Black Cherry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rounds home plate with Lance. When Lance is asleep Keith has a tough decision to make.

“You get to pop my black cherry.” Then he added. “To be redeemable anytime in the future. You don’t have to right now.”

“Your…” Keith almost questioned the term ‘black cherry,’ but Lance gave him another ‘how are you this innocent?’ look and Keith realized from context what Lance meant. Keith swallowed. Hard. “Earth lube and the giant condom that shrinks to fit.”

Lance’s eyes got wider than they had all night and that was saying something. “Right… now?”

“I want it right now if you do,” said Keith, nuzzling Lance’s neck and giving it a gentle bite.

“I want it too,” said Lance.

“Aren’t you scared?” asked Keith “You know, being the… bottom?”

“Hey, you used that one right, babe!”

“What if it hurts?”

“The goal is to prevent that, but yeah I’m usually up for anything,” said Lance with a shrug. “You have to be if you’re going to hook up with aliens. You never know what they’re packing.” Lance laughed. “Oh, hey you’re an alien! I guess I totally have a type. Isn’t that something?”

“I look human,” said Keith.

“Yeah, but if you didn’t,” said Lance, “I wouldn’t care. Whatever you looked like, I wouldn’t kick you out of bed in the morning. The only thing that freaked me out about the idea of being with you was your penis and I got comfortable with that super fast to the point where I can’t wait for you to stick it in my ass. Huh… I’m learning a lot about myself tonight. Good thing you had a scare and got all open and soft,” said Lance, paralleling what Keith had said earlier about their last ‘bonding moment.’ Lance gave him another peck then went about sorting through his bag of dirty treats again.

“You’re going to walk me through the steps, right?” questioned Keith.

“Of course,” said Lance, pulling out what Keith had chosen. “I mean, it’s my own ass I’m trying to save.”

*****

When Lance presented his ass to Keith this time, he felt far more nervous than when he’d gone to eat it before. Keith really didn’t want to hurt Lance. “Start with both?” he asked as rubbed the Earth lube onto his index and middle fingers.

“One to start,” said Lance. “The second will come into play when I feel ready. The idea is to loosen up the muscles, stretch things out, get it ready for something bigger.”

“Makes sense,” said Keith. He looked at his fingers then Lance’s asshole and felt he wasn’t quite ready. Instead he dipped in to give Lance’s ass another kiss.

Lance sighed with delight.

“Hey Lance,” said Keith. “Your ass is amazing.”

“They’re called squats,” said Lance. “And they’re your friend.”

“They certainly are my friend,” agreed Keith. He took his index finger and began by just stroking over the entrance, up and down then clockwise around. Lance responded favourably by leaning just a bit closer to Keith, inviting more. Keith dipped in the first finger, going only so far as the first knuckle, testing to make sure Lance enjoyed it. He gave the softest little sigh.

Encouraged, Keith dipped the finger in a little farther, then pulled back then in again, treating the action like a thrusting then switching gears to swirl it around. Lance made a tiny sound and Keith was unsure if it was a happy noise or not.

“Does it feel okay?” Keith asked.

“It feels good,” answered Lance, his voice sounding relaxed like molasses. 

“Tell me the moment it doesn’t.”

“We could have a safe word,” suggested Lance.

“That sounds… advanced.”

“This is advanced,” said Lance in all seriousness. “You’re learning quickly. Let’s do a safe word. I like Nunvil.”

“To drink?”

“No, as a safe word.”

“Okay,” agreed Keith, not having any other ideas. He needed to focus. He kept at it, going a bit deeper every few strokes, swirling out a little wider to vary it up. He was concerned at first he’d do a bad job, but then Lance was letting out little moans and grinding himself against the bed sheets so Keith had to figure he was doing it just right “I’m going to insert the second finger,” warned Keith.

“You sound so medical,” Lance teased, but then he gasped a little when the second finger went.

“Pain?” questioned Keith.

“Opposite,” said Lance. “You’re being really gentle. It’s appreciated.”

Keith kept it up, doing much of the same motion but with two fingers instead of one, daring to go past the second knuckle, knowing his dick would reach that deep and beyond so it all needed to be prepared.

“I feel ready now,” said Lance, though Keith didn’t know what he was basing this on… Possibly pure horniness.

“Okay,” agreed Keith.

“You still want to?”

“Yes,” agreed Keith, as nervous as he had been with the fingering, it had made him hard again.

Lance did the business of opening the condom and unfurling the big thing. He helped Keith get the giant thing over his dick, which looked like it was never going to work then SNAP! Keith felt a sucking sensation and the condom shrunk down and vacuum sealed itself. Now that’s an alien tech Keith could get behind. He took the Earth lube and added it to the outside of the condom. As he stroked it he was impressed by how the sensation had barely changed. This was amazing.

Lance moved up onto his hands and knees on the bed. Keith kneeled behind him. “You line yourself up,” instructed Lance. “And I’m going to ease myself back into it.”

“Okay,” agreed Keith. “You’re in charge. I’ll just hold still unless otherwise instructed.”

“Atta boy,” said Lance, popping up to just his knees so he could give Keith an over the shoulder kiss, before dropping back down onto his hands. Lance gave his ass a wiggle.

He was so exciteable. It put Keith at ease. Keith lined up his cock with up Lance’s asshole, giving it a rub with the head.

“This is gonna be gooood,” mumbled Lance, ever the optimist.

“Can I get us started?” asked Keith, wanting to quadruple check that this was completely okay.

“Yes, push the tip in. Just the tip, okay?”

Keith applied a bit of pressure, using his hand to steady his cock and stay on target. He pushed just a little more and thanks to the lube and the prepping the head of his cock pushed into Lance like it was popping inside. Keith noticed Lance’s body tense a little. “Okay?”

“I’m good,” Lance reassured him. “This is pretty fucking awesome. I’m going to try moving.”

Lance pressed back just a little, exhaling as he did so. He stopped, having taken just another inch in. “Wow. Okay, you’re big.” He pulled forward a bit then moved back, taking in just a bit more.

This was hot, but Keith’s concern for Lance’s comfort was at the front of his brain. “We can stop. Or just pause.”

“I wanna change positions,” said Lance pulling forward.

Keith felt just a little disappointed when his dick slid back out of Lance’s ass and flopped down, but he would not let Lance know that. Lance was doing amazing things for Keith and he was so grateful.

“Sit on the bed,” suggested Lance. “I wanna try to lower myself onto it, if that makes sense?”

“Whatever you want,” said Keith. “You’re amazing,” he added.

“Thanks, babe,” said Lance, giving him a kiss.

Keith sat on the edge of the bed and Lance came to squat over his lap, facing outwards. Keith helped him guide his hips downward, taking on the bulk of Lance’s body weight. Lance reached behind himself to grab Keith’s cock and this time positioned it himself. He was completely in control now, gravity helping to guide him down. Slowly, inch by inch, taking pauses then setting back to work. Lance made it maybe an inch from the base before he stopped and said, “I’m going to start moving at this point.”

Keith agreed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, finally appreciating what was happening. His dick was inside Lance’s ass and it was so tight and warm and snug. It was incredible and it got so much better when Lance moved upwards.

“Lance,” moaned Keith, letting his head roll back.

Lance seemed encouraged by that. He seemed to really get off on Keith being turned on by him. Lance slid down slowly then back up again.

“Is it okay?” Keith asked, remembering to check in.

“It’s different, but it’s okay,” Lance reassured him. “Tell me, do you like it?”

“It feels so incredible, Lance. Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me now?” teased Lance. “That’s only going to encourage me.” Lance moved down again and he must’ve relaxed more because he went further down than ever.

“Yesss,” hissed Keith. He’d wanted this for so long but he never knew what it would feel like. It felt like heaven.

Lance kept moving, up and down, speeding up. Then he leaned back to kiss Keith and Keith wou’dn’t let his lips go, trapping him in a make out session.

“I think I’m ready for the other position,” Lance said.

Lance climbed off, causing an ache inside Keith as he was immediately missing him. Lance got on his hands and knees again. Keith lined himself up. “Try moving this time,” Lance suggested.

Keith entered Lance so slow, wanting to ensure it only felt good, feeling encouraged by a soft moan from Lance. “And now you’re officially fucking me,” muttered Lance.

Keith could’ve melted. He pulled back then went back in, keeping it slow. Lance moaned again and Keith matched it. He was hungry for more, but he wouldn’t dare risk hurting Lance. 

Keith kept up that slow pace, able to fend off the impulse to be greedy. Slow felt so good still. Like he was just teasing the sensation out of him.

“This is so hot that it’s you,” mumbled Lance, his dirty mouth starting to run again. “I wouldn’t do this with anyone else.”

“You’re the only one I want,” answered Keith. Keith increased his speed without thinking. He’d just gotten so turned on by what Lance had said. “You still okay?”

“You can rock me just like this,” said Lance. “Just don’t jackhammer me and I’ll be good.”

“Does it feel good at all?”

“It feels amazing, Keith,” sighed Lance.

Keith relaxed into the rhythm, his breathing increasing to match the exertion. He loved the view he had of himself sliding in and out of Lance. It was so hot. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this even if he’d already cum twice. This was anal with Lance. This was the Big Leagues.

His fingers were sinking into the flesh of Lance’s ass as he moved their bodies together. He felt his orgasm building up again and then also that same feeling as before when he was eating Lance’s ass, that they were connecting and building something together. Oddly, it felt like when he connected with his Lion. But not Black, Red. The one they’ve both bonded with. Lance had that same feel of fire, of burning hot passion, never extinguished, of light shining bright in the night…

“I’m getting close,” said Lance, experiencing the exact same build as Keith. Lance had reached between his legs and was stroking himself.

“I am too,” said Keith.

“Tell me how it feels,” said Lance between moans. “Fucking me.”

“ItfeelsincredibleLanceitfeelssogood.” Okay, Keith wasn’t even spacing out words anymore. It was all slurring together as that heat rose inside of him.

“Cum inside me,” said Lance, coaxing Keith. “Cum inside me, Keith.”

That slipped Keith over the edge. He forced himself to stop moving, so worried if he rode out the orgasm he’d get rough and hurt Lance. Luckily Lance took over the movement, pushing himself back into him then rocking forward, repeating the motion as Keith came, pleasure and heat exploding through his body, hitting him in waves, the first so strong he nearly collapsed while the others slightly less than the last until it petered away into a gentle hum throughout.

Lance was still rocking against him, moaning as he was still getting close to his orgasm and he was chasing it down with a vengeance. Keith wrapped an arm across Lance’s chest and pulled him up to rest against him, his cock sliding out of Lance as they changed position. Keith took Lance’s cock in his free hand and started to stroke, but Lance stopped him.

“No,” he said. “I’ve cum in your hand twice already. I want more.” Keith thought he meant anal and he felt himself go pale. He just… He wasn’t ready… He wasn’t adventurous like Lance. “I want your mouth,” clarified Lance. “Suck me off.”

That sounded like a way better idea. Keith let go of Lance and Lance (no lie) stood up on the bed and guided himself into Keith’s mouth as he kneelt there. Keith went to work, bobbing his head as he sucked Lance’s dick.

“Keith,” said Lance, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at him. “You look so hot doing that.”

Keith was happy to meet Lance’s eye as he gave his cock one big lick before pulling it back inside his mouth.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” moaned Lance. 

He came seconds later, needing to steady himself against the wall as his thick cum ran into Keith’s mouth. Keith swallowed it, coming by it honestly this time. When Lance had finished completely, he dropped down onto the bed, tackling Keith playfully and forcing them to lie down. Lance kept his arm wrapped around Keith, cuddling up to his side.

“That was sexy when you swallowed my cum,” said Lance.

“That was sexy when you let me fuck your ass,” said Keith. He had begun working at removing this shrink wrapped alien condom. It didn’t want to come off too easily, but Keith was rolling it down slowly but surely.

“Best sleepover ever,” said Lance then he gave Keith a sloppy kiss on his nose and got back up to search through his drawstring bag. He pulled out what looked like the alien version of wet wipes because of course Lance was prepared with wet wipes. Lance went about cleaning himself up. By the time he was done Keith had gotten the condom off. Lance grabbed it from him and put the wet wipes and the used condom and wrapper into the little garbage disposal that opened up in the wall.

Lance climbed back into bed with Keith and directed him until the pillows were back in place at the head the bed. Lance picked up Keith’s blanket and gave it a snap so it spread out and fell back over both of them. Then Lance cuddled up to Keith, still naked, still adorable.

“Cool if we sleep now?” asked Lance.

“Couldn’t keep going if I tried,” admitted Keith. He was suddenly so incredibly exhausted.

“I would,” said Lance. “But only if you really really really really wanted to.” Lance rested his head on his arm and looked at Keith with sleep heavy lids.

“You’re not what I expected you to be in bed,” admitted Keith.

“What did you expect?” asked Lance, curious.

“Oh, well, I expected you to not want to have sex with me.”

“Hey, that’s what I expected too,” said Lance. “Guess we were both wrong.”

“Have you figured out why?” asked Keith. “Why you do want to?”

“Uhdunno,” mumbled Lance. “You hot. Me horny.”

“Okay,” said Keith, accepting that as an answer. “Cool you find me hot.”

“So hot,” mumbled Lance. “Sexy, sexy Keith.”

“And you realized that tonight or…?” asked Keith, trying to lead Lance to some kind of conclusion.

“Uhdunno,” said Lance again. “Who knows what I think? I talk more than I think so if I didn’t say it before maybe I wasn’t aware of it.”

“Okay,” said Keith, unsure if he was satisfied. “If you think of a better answer later, let me know.”

“My answer was fine,” grumbled Lance. “You explain why you want me.”

“I’m gay and I’m attracted to you.”

“Like it’s so simple,” grumbled Lance.

“For some of us it is,” countered Keith.

“Shhh Keith, you’re so sleepy. You don’t know what you’re saying. Sleep now. Shhh.”

“You think you can get out of talking about this?” questioned Keith.

“Nunvil,” said Lance.

Keith was confused, but then he remembered. “Did you just safe-word our conversation?”

“Nunvil,” repeated Lance.

“Fine,” muttered Keith. “I’ll stop talking.”

“It worked,” gasped Lance.

“You’re far too giddy to sleep,” said Keith.

“Umnot,” said Lance, squishing his whole leg between Keith’s thighs so they were further entwined. Cuddling with Lance was so, so nice. Keith felt like he could be happy forever like that. 

“Imma sleep great ‘cause I’m satisfied.” Lance was quiet for a tick. “Hey Keith?”

“Yes Lance?”

“It’s super weird that Lotor is on the ship right now.”

“I’d forgotten about that,” admitted Keith.

“Yeah, same, but it just popped into my head. What’s weirder? Us having sex or Lotor being on the ship?”

“Lotor,” said Keith.

“Agreed. Anyway…” Lance trailed off. Apparently there was no ‘anyway.’

“Goodnight Lance,” said Keith.

“’Night Keith.” Lance gave him a kiss on the temple like he was a toddler he was tucking in. Keith loved it He loved all of it. Everything was amazing which naturally meant Keith immediately started to doubt any of it could last.

Keith fell asleep holding Lance. He didn’t know how long he slept for, but he woke up to a dark room and the sound of quiet beeping. Keith reluctantly got out of bed. It was the communicator on this Blade suit that was beeping. He had a message from Kolivan. He had a new mission already.

Keith looked over at Lance who was sleeping like a gorgous naked angel and his heart ached. That had been his for a night and he didn’t want to leave just yet, but Lance had known Keith had to return to the Blade, right? …Or did he?

To buy himself some time, Keith went to go shower. He slipped on those red pajama pants and carried his Blade suit to the bathroom so he could change right after.

Keith stood there under the water, washing last night off his skin, eradicating the smell of Lance from his body. There he tried to play through scenarios in his mind.

Say he didn’t go back to the Blades then what? Could he remain here and be with Lance? What would happen with the team? Shiro was in charge now, would he order Keith back to Red? Would Lance be Lion-less and no longer fit on the team? Would Keith unwittingly take his place?

Keith shook his head, perishing the thought. His brain was trying to make the worst of the situation. This was self-sabotage. Surely no matter what happened with the team, staying with Lance would make him happy.

Him and Lance, they’d connected last night, more than just physically, but emotionally they’d… they’d… bonded…

Sickness gripped Keith suddenly. What if Lance acted exactly like he had before? What if he pretended nothing happened? What if he just crossed his arms and shook his head and kept repeating that he didn’t remember?

What if the first thing he did tomorrow morning was flirt with Allura directly in front of him? What if he was picking up alien tail hours later while Keith watched from the sidelines?

It seemed too awful to be possible yet Lance had done exactly these things to Keith once because he didn’t want to admit Keith had held him in his arms? What kind of fresh denial would Lance conjure up to avoid acknowledging they’d slept together? What kind of mental gymnastics would Lance perform in order to look Keith directly in the eye and gaslight him by saying he was making it up.

“Nope! Don’t remember! Didn’t happen!”

Keith steadied himself on the tile of the wall. He turned off the water, letting the last drips run off his body and into the drain. By the time the trickles of water had stopped, he’d come to a decision.

He wouldn’t go back to that bedroom where naked sleeping Lance was nothing more than a fantasy that came to life for one night and one night only. He would put on his Blade suit, walk directly to the hanger, and take the same Galra ship that had brought him here. He needed to get away from Lance before Lance could hurt him to his face.

And on the off chance Lance woke up willing to accept what had happened between them… Well… Lance would have to understand Keith’s duties to the Blade came before his relationships. Keith had promised Lance his firsts and he’d delivered all he was prepared to give. His life belonged to the Blade once again. He was Galra. It was in his blood and blood was thicker than the tears threatening to escape Keith’s eyes as he climbed into the cockpit of that ship, knowing he’d left something truly beautiful behind.

TO BE CONTINUED with a story titled Bang Bang Beef Keef, coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end! There will be a happy ending! Please subscribe to the series this is in, Beef Keef and Sharpshooter, as Part II will be coming soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
